


Unintended Results

by cielacca



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, There's also hints of Ezio/Leonardo, This is really old ok, nothing makes sense i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cielacca/pseuds/cielacca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezio doesn't get what he's looking for, but he certainly gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unintended Results

Ezio had just about decided that his mission was a failure when he suddenly found himself pressed roughly against the cold castello walls.

"Well," the familiar cold voice hissed into his ear, "funny seeing you here again, Auditore."

"Cesare," Ezio drawled. "Just the man I was looking for." Ezio felt Cesare smirk just a little against his ear. In the few times that the two men had met it had been an intense battle of wills, but Ezio was not here for his pride tonight. He needed information, and he was ready to do whatever he needed to do to get it. And if he had to deal with Cesare along the way, it would not be so much of a disappointment. The man was interesting, to say the least.

Cesare seemed to realise that something was different about this Ezio than the Ezio he had met all those other times, and after a long silence Cesare drew back, allowing Ezio a little more breathing room. Ezio shifted so that he was facing Cesare, and leaned in slightly. Both men sensed a change in the atmosphere and suddenly Cesare slammed Ezio against the wall again, hips first. His hands came up to roughly grab either side of the assassin's head and his lips stopped just inches from Ezio's.

"Well, assassino, why don't you follow me?" Cesare released Ezio and Ezio was happy to let Cesare continue to believe that it was the assassin who was the prisoner. Cesare led them both to his private chambers, which were deep within the castello and completely empty of anyone else. Ezio scanned the room before entering but couldn't pinpoint what he needed. He turned his gaze back to Cesare.

Cesare had an oddly smug look on his face as Ezio walked gently towards him. Ezio leaned forward and without making any other contact pressed his lips to Cesare's. This made Cesare react violently again and he grabbed the assassin's hood and yanked it down while reaching his other hand around to the small of Ezio's back to pull their hips together again.

Now that Cesare had Ezio in whatever position he desired, he opened his thin mouth and let Ezio's tongue begin to explore. Ezio knew well what he was doing - those nights spent in front of Leonardo's fire and in his bed would not prove wasted after all - and Cesare was responding wonderfully. He began to move his tongue with Ezio's and slide their hips together in a deliciously teasing way. It would seem Cesare was also prepared.

Suddenly Cesare had enough of Ezio's calm seduction and he shoved Ezio roughly towards the bed. Ezio felt the backs of his knees hit the baseboard and he stopped. Cesare had a wicked look in his eyes.

"Undress for me, assassino." The way Cesare practically spat the last word at him made him furious, but if Ezio acted on all his emotional impulses he'd probably have been killed years ago. Instead of slitting Cesare's throat immediately he began slowly removing his robes, until he was standing before Cesare in his undershirt and breeches. He then slid towards Cesare. Ezio knew he liked to be pampered and he was preparing to play in to that.

"Why don't I help you with your armor, general?" Ezio murmured, happy with the way he could play Cesare like a lute. Cesare gave a murmur of consent at the back of his throat, and Ezio began to undo the heavy plating that Cesare wore almost constantly. He had an almost ungodly amount of clothes on but finally Ezio had stripped him of everything but his breeches, stroking him and kissing him the whole time. Cesare had tried to keep his face impassive but Ezio could tell he was beginning to fail. His eyes had darkened with lust and when Ezio slid his tongue into Cesare's mouth again he immediately responded, eagerly sucking on Ezio's tongue and willing it on.

Ezio pulled them both back towards the bed, his own arousal beginning to appear. He let Cesare push him down so that his back was against Cesare's soft sheets as he took in the man above him. Cesare had a tendency to look cruel but like this he was beautiful. His dark hair was slightly dishevelled and his face had lost its hard countenance as he took in his enemy below him. Instead of ruthless Cesare looked gorgeous.

Ezio barely had time to register this change in Cesare before the spaniard's hands were clawing at his shirt. Ezio wiggled out of it with a grin.

"Someone is a little desperate, no?"

Cesare responded with a cruel smile. "Why, yes, Ezio, I am a little desperate. I am desperate for you to take my cock and watch you enjoy it," Cesare growled his last words into Ezio's ear and Ezio shivered with anticipation. Normally he was the one on top, gently cooing while Leonardo moaned beneath him, but the idea of being filled with Cesare's cock had gone straight to his own quickly rising arousal.

Cesare wasted no time in stripping both himself and Ezio completely. Ezio was more muscular than Cesare was but Cesare has long limbs that made it easy for him to pin down the bucking assassin beneath him. As Cesare placed kisses along Ezio's neck and chest and drew his tongue across the italian's nipples he rolled his hips against Ezio's, sometimes granting Ezio the pressure he suddenly needed more and more.

"I would not have guessed that you were such a tease," Ezio purred into Cesare's ear. Cesare straightened up, sliding his cock against Ezio's.

"I intend to make you beg for me." He stated. Ezio bucked again involuntarily and Cesare smirked once more. He leaned over and rifled through a drawer near his bed until he found a small bottle of oil. Ezio watched in anticipation as Cesare coated his long slender fingers in the substance. Then Cesare shifted his position, barked a command at Ezio to turn over (which Ezio complied with a little too quickly, to his surprise) and then positioned Ezio so that his ass was on Cesare's lap, slightly raised up from the bed. Cesare had placed him just so that he could get no friction from the bed, no relief for his aching cock.

Then, with little warning, Cesare pushed two fingers into Ezio's eager ass. Ezio let a moan escape his mouth involuntarily and Cesare replied with a breathy laugh. He had probably meant it to sound derisive but all he accomplished was proving to Ezio that he was as affected as the assassin. Cesare's fingers spread Ezio ruthlessly, occasionally grazing his prostate but not pushing hard enough to get the full sensation. Ezio moaned and whimpered accordingly and Cesare added another finger.

Ezio found himself desperately pushing back on the lean fingers inside of him, desperate for more contact since the lack of attention to his cock was driving him crazy. Cesare, however, was having none of this and when Ezio looked back to complain or snap at him he was rendered speechless. Cesare was heavily flushed, his cheeks dark and his eyes intense. Sweat made his hair stick to his forehead and all Ezio accomplished was shamelessly moaning again and pushing back even harder onto Cesare's fingers. Cesare was caught off guard by Ezio's sudden momentum and because of this Ezio found the pressure he needed, gasping as Cesare's slim fingers found their mark.

This made Cesare furious. He removed his hand immediately (which, to Ezio's horror, made him whimper) and before Ezio knew what was happening Cesare had slammed his hand down across Ezio's ass.

"You do as I want, assassino. Not as you desire," he snarled, and Ezio saw his opportunity.

"Oh, Cesare," he moaned, rutting shamelessly into the spaniard's lap, "I want you to fuck me."

Cesare seemed to tremble slightly at Ezio's outburst before moving into action. It seemed his resolve was not so strong either. He suddenly flipped Ezio over and pushed them both a little farther up the bed.

"I want to watch you come for me, assassino," he growled, plunging his cock into Ezio's ass. This time it was Cesare who moaned involuntarily, relishing in the tight heat.

Ezio gasped as Cesare entered him but quickly adjusted as Cesare set a leisurely pace, intent on torturing them both. He slid in and out of Ezio leisurely, brushing against his prostate occasionally. Ezio was practically about to burst and his gasps and moans and pleas were doing nothing to change Cesare's brutal pace. He brought one of his hands up and tangled it in Cesare's long hair, flipping them over before Cesare knew what was happening.

Suddenly Ezio was riding Cesare, slamming his whole weight down on his cock and finally getting the delicious friction he needed. Cesare's moans had turned ragged and he grabbed Ezio's hips in an attempt to control him. Ezio, however, was intent on doing this his way now. With his hands on Cesare's shoulders he slid his cock in and out, moving his hips up and down roughly and angrily.

Both men could hardly contain their moans now as Ezio found the perfect angle to get Cesare's cock up against his prostate every time, and soon Ezio could feel his orgasm beginning to build. Cesare could tell, apparently, because he suddenly seized Ezio's cock at the base, stopping him. "Me first," he hissed.

Ezio moaned wantonly as he continued to fuck himself on Cesare's cock, clenching and unclenching as he went, desperate to get the man under him to come. Soon Ezio heard Cesare's breath turn ragged, and the Spaniard let out one final desperate moan before jerking up into Ezio one final time. Ezio felt Cesare's seed fill him and the same time that he felt his hand leave his cock. Cesare had begun to stretch languidly but Ezio resumed his brutal pace from before. In only a few more thrusts, however, Ezio's orgasm came violently and he sprayed his cum all over Cesare's chest, feeling himself clench around Cesare's cock. Ezio panted for air as he watched Cesare pick up a little of Ezio's cum with his finger and slowly lick it off.

After Ezio untangled himself from Cesare both men slumped down on the bed. Cesare continued to lick Ezio's cum from his fingers, which was almost enough to drive Ezio to arousal again. Almost.

"So," Cesare drawled, "I doubt you're going to find what you came here for. We moved those documents out of the castello a few days ago." Ezio didn't even question why Cesare knew his mission. He just continued to stare at the man languidly licking his fingers. Cesare smirked at Ezio's lack of response.

"Although," Cesare said, "I do hope you're not entirely disappointed with your visit."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago ok I don't even have an explanation 
> 
> come talk to me on tumblr frycroftholmes.tumblr.com


End file.
